takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Evru Karatas
Evru Karatas was a photokinetic Soratic Guardian that worked with Sirius to attempt to save the T'Nuan Order following the devastating effects of the Ardioak War. Though much younger and inexperienced than her peers, her knack for the Invisibility technique and quick-thinking made her a great asset to the Order's recovery efforts. Biography Evru was born in Voustruka in 2127 aF, with both her parents being dedicated members of the T'Nuan Order. Her mother was a renowned Guardian famed for her stealth capabilities via photokinesis, while her father acted as a Scholar. Evru began her own training as a Guardian at a young age once her own photokinetic abilities were discovered, and though she showed an exceptional talent to perform the Invisibility technique, her abilities in other areas were initially poor, somewhat to her mother's disappointment, though she remained committed to training her nonetheless. She was accepted as an Initiate with enthusiasm and initially had a quiet and unremarkable start to her career. She was eventually grouped in the Order's interstellar arm, and at one point stationed on the Order's secretive hideout on Delaris. When the Ardioak War took place in 2148 aF, the Order suffered extremely heavy losses, including the death of Evru's mother. As Evru was on Delaris at the time of blast that devastated her homeworld, Evru was one of the few Guardians that survived the war, but despite the death of her mother and the bleak situation, Karatas did her best to remain optimistic. With the Order being one of the many groups being pinned as responsible for the loss of Takiraah, Evru went into hiding alongside many other of the Order's members in order to avoid execution or incarceration. Evru was surprised to be contacted shortly afterwards by the last remaining Grandmaster Guardian, Sirius, to meet with him on the Requiem mass transporter. Disguising herself as a civilian, Karatas boarded the Requiem to meet with the Grandmaster and upon her arrival was surprised to be greeted with a mechanical face rather than a human one. Sirius explained to her that in to safeguard the future of the Order, he was putting together a small fireteam to conduct special operations that would carry out key actions in saving the Order. While Sirius had initially planned to have Evru's mother join the team, her recent death and insistence from her father left Sirius reluctantly inviting the inexperienced Karatas, and the rarity of photokinetics also played a factor. Though confused and apprehensive, Evru accepted the offer, and also met with Juris, a Disciple that worked closely with the Grandmaster, who formed the additional third of the fireteam. Sirius and Juris initially had difficulties with the young Guardian, as she was far less experienced and less informed than her peers and frequently made matters more difficult for the team. As the three worked together, however, the older Guardians came to realise how her differing perspective and surprising optimism could prove useful for their quest. Karatas frequently accompanied Sirius on stealth operations, as the two were capable of becoming invisible while Juris was not. She proved to be a quick and nimble combatant, favouring using her basic photokinetic attacks to briefly blind or stun opponents while she and Sirius dealt with them. The two proved to be an effective team, and she also got along well with Juris, as the two shared a more cavalier attitude compared to their much more serious master. Ultimately, Evru and Sirius were betrayed by Juris, who had become influenced by the Corrupt, and Juris informed the Voustrukan Federation of the Order's hideouts, including their key location on Delaris, which was raided by the Federation that resulted in the deaths of all the remaining Order members stationed there. Juris also took part in the raid, personally seeking out and killing Karatas himself. After discovering Juris' betrayal, Sirius tracked down executed him shortly afterwards, avenging the fallen Karatas. Evru's body is suspected to have been taken by her master and given a proper burial elsewhere on Delaris. Abilities One of Evru's most defining features are her photokinetic abilities. As the daughter of a renowned Paladin-rank Guardian, hopes were high that she would inherit her mother's natural affinity for photokinesis, but despite extensive training from her mother, she never went beyond the intermediate skill range. She did however show an unnatural skill to use the invisibility technique from a very young age, Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Soratics